Magnet
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Di mana ada Sena, di situ ada Hiruma. Tetapi bagaimana kalau Sena ditinggal Hiruma sendirian di taman? Warning: OOC banget, aneh, dan ga nyambung. HiruSena! Don't like don't read! RnR please. :D


~Magnet~

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

* * *

"Kei, kau…" Ucapan seorang pemuda mungil terputus ketika melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan orang lain yang tidak dia kenal.

"Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan." Kekasih pemuda tadi dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada seorang pemuda lain. "Ini bukan seperti piki—"

"Jelas ini seperti pikiranku," potong pemuda itu. "Kau sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda lain di depanku. Dan oh yeah, sepertinya dia sudah mulai keheranan." Dia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang dipaksakan. "Sebaiknya kau beritahu dia tentang aku, Kei."

"Kaito!" teriak Kei dengan marah. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja memeluk dia!"

"Kalau begitu mataku juga tidak sengaja melihatmu berpelukan dengan dia," jawab Kaito enteng. "Selamat tinggal kalau begitu. Semoga kau bisa bahagia bersamanya. Walaupun setelah ini hatiku akan hancur."

"Kai—"

"Terima kasih banyak," sela Kaito lagi. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Kaito!"

"Cut." Seorang pria dengan pakaian seperti seorang sutradara —sepertinya dia memang seorang sutradara— berkata keras dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sekilas kau akan mengira dia seperti fangirl yang akan bertemu idolanya. "Benar-benar hebat. Kalian memang aktor yang hebat. Tidak salah aku memilih kalian untuk bermain di film ini," katanya sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda mungil dan manis yang bernama Kobayakawa Sena, juga seorang pria tinggi ramping berambut pirang yang tampak malas yang bernama Youichi Hiruma.

"Ah, anda terlalu memuji." Sena menunduk malu-malu sambil tersipu, membuatnya semakin manis. Sang sutradara langsung memeluk Sena karena gemas.

Hiruma —yang memang pacar Sena— langsung menarik sutradara itu menjauhi Sena, lalu berkata, "kau dekati Sena sekali lagi, kubunuh kau." Lalu hawa kematian muncul di sekeliling sutradara itu dan Hiruma. Sang sutradara menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Eh, it… itu tadi hanya reflek." Sutradara itu berusaha membela diri. "Lagipula, salahkan Sena yang memang terlalu manis."

Sutradara muda itu langsung menyesali ucapannya ketika menyadari kalau hawa kematian makin menguat di antara dirinya dengan Hiruma.

"Mati kau!"

"Gyaaa…!"

Ooo00ooO

Sena dan Hiruma sedang berjalan-jalan sekalian menunggu giliran _take_ di taman dekat lokasi syuting mereka. Hiruma menggandeng tangan Sena dengan mesra, yang berakibat Sena mengalami _blushing_ parah, sedangkan para fujoshi mengintai mereka sambil memotret dalam berbagai pose. Beberapa malah sudah mimisan membayangkan adegan rated M yang muncul di otak mesum mereka.

Oke, stop membicarakan para fujoshi (termasuk author). Kita kembali pada Hiruma dan Sena.

"Hiruma-san mau es krim tidak?" tanya Sena ketika mereka melewati penjual es krim. Hiruma menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah, es krim tidak akan membunuhmu Hiruma-san. Ya?"

Hiruma tetap menggeleng.

"Ayo Hiruma-san. Demi aku?" Kali ini Sena memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Hiruma autis mendadak setelah ditatap Sena seperti itu.

"Hiruma-san?"

"Baiklah," ucap Hiruma pasrah. Dia tidak pernah mau memakan es krim, karena menurutnya es krim adalah makanan untuk anak kecil. Dan sudah jelas kalau dia bukan anak kecil.

"Yei!" Sena melompat gembira. Dia segera memesan dua es krim rasa cokelat pada penjual es krim yang sejak tadi memandang Sena dengan mupeng. Hiruma yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik Sena ke belakang punggungnya, memblokir tatapan mupeng (yang mungkin sudah hampir berubah menjadi tatapang mesum) dari sang penjual es krim.

Setelah membeli es krim, —yang diwarnai dengan adu _death glare _antara Hiruma dan penjual es krim— mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan taman untuk pengunjung. Sena menjilati es krimnya dengan senang sedangkan Hiruma menjilatinya dengan setengah hati. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa cokelat dingin es krim terlalu asing bagi lidahnya. Mungkin dia perlu menambah stok permen karet tanpa gula nanti. Jaga-jaga kalau lidahnya mati rasa mendadak akibat kekurangan asupan permen karet.

"Ayo kita kembali ke lokasi syuting, sebentar lagi kita _take_," perintah Hiruma pada Sena yang masih asyik menjilati es krimnya sambil menatap burung merpati yang tengah berkumpul berebutan makanan di tengah taman.

Sena menggeleng. Hiruma mendengus kesal. Penyakit malas Sena sudah kembali rupanya.

"Ayolah." Hiruma setengah membujuk.

Sena menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau kembali ke lokasi syuting, akan kubelikan lima es krim kesukaanmu."

Sena masih menggeleng. Hiruma memandang kekasihnya dengan marah.

"Kalau begitu kau kutinggal," ancam Hiruma. Dia sudah berbalik seolah-olah dia akan pergi dari taman itu.

Angguk.

Mata Hiruma melebar ketika melihat jawaban Sena. Mengangguk. Jadi maksud Sena, dia bersedia untuk ditinggal sendiri di taman yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa namanya? Oh, otak jenius Hiruma bahkan masih belum mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau serius?" Hiruma masih memancing Sena.

Angguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, _bye_." Hiruma melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar pergi, hanya bersembunyi di semak-semak sambil mengamati reaksi Sena.

Sena tampak kebingungan sebentar. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepertinya mencari Hiruma. Lalu dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan asyik dengan es krimnya yang sengaja dia jilat sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah, aktor sampah! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Terdengar suara yang cukup familier di telinga Hiruma. Benar saja, temannya sesama aktor, Kongo Agon, tengah tersenyum mengejek pada Hiruma.

"Huh, kau lagi kau lagi. Aku sudah terlalu malas bertemu denganmu," ejek Hiruma.

"Tapi suatu keberuntungan juga aku bertemu denganmu, sampah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, dan bukan di sini kita akan berbicara." Tanpa banyak bicara, Agon segera menarik —lebih tepatnya menyeret— Hiruma pergi dari semak-semak itu.

"Tidak! Aku sedang sibuk!" Hiruma meronta. Tapi apa boleh buat. Walaupun tenaganya cukup kuat, tapi dia tidak sanggup melawan Agon, yang selalu berkata bahwa tenaganya mirip naga.

Ooo00ooO

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Taman pun sudah mulai sepi dan agak menyeramkan. Sena masih duduk terdiam di bangkunya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tapi tampaknya dia mulai kedinginan. Dia segera berjalan menuju semak-semak tempat Hiruma bersembunyi tadi sore, lalu menyibaknya.

"Hah? Kenapa Hiruma-san tidak ada?" Sena masih sibuk menyibakkan semak-semak di situ. Ekspresinya bercampur antara marah, kesal, khawatir, takut, dan sedih.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak kegiatan Sena. Sekarang kita beralih ke Agon dan Hiruma.

"Lihat, fotoku bagus kan? Ini untuk sampul majalah Metrological (1)." Agon tampak sedang memamerkan foto-fotonya pada Hiruma yang pasang wajah _desperate_.

"Agon, aku mau pulang. _Bye_." Hiruma buru-buru lari ke arah pintu keluar apartemen mewah Agon, tapi Agon keburu menangkap tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, _please_," pinta Agon dengan wajah memelas yang membuat Hiruma mual.

"Eeh… kenapa tingkah lakumu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Hiruma sambil memandang Agon dengan jijik.

"_Please_, tetap di sini ya?"

"Agon, aku mulai sakit perut melihat tampangmu," hina Hiruma. "Aku tidak berminat denganmu. Aku sudah punya Sena."

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu?" Agon memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti biasanya. Tapi Hiruma sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh wajah Agon. Patut diacungi jempol, mengingat semua orang selalu takut pada tenaga Agon yang berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi," pamit Hiruma. "Lebih baik kau menunjukkan foto-fotomu yang luar biasa itu pada para pembantumu. Mungkin mereka akan takjub."

"Benarkah?" Mata Agon mulai berbinar-binar tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja." Hiruma menyeringai licik.

Entah kenapa, para pembantu Agon langsung merasakan aura mengerikan di rumah itu. Mungkin mereka akan merencanakan 'Misi Pembunuhan Hiruma Youichi' setelah ini.

Mari kita lewati saja bagaimana proses Agon menunjukkan foto-fotonya yang sangat abstrak pada para pembantunya. Kita kembali pada Sena.

Dingin sudah sangat terasa di taman itu. Sena merapatkan jaketnya agar merasa lebih hangat. Dia sudah mencari jalan untuk kembali ke lokasi syuting, tapi ujungnya malah dia jadi tersesat. Jadilah dia kembali ke taman ini dan menunggu seseorang yang dikenalnya mengantarkan Sena kembali ke lokasi syuting.

Terdengar suara derap kaki dari arah belakang Sena. Pemuda itu berusaha tidak menghiraukan suara itu walaupun dalam hati dia berdoa terus-menerus karena ketakutan. Suara itu semakin dekat dengan Sena. Kali ini juga terdengar suara nafas yang pendek-pendek, menandakan bahwa orang itu habis berlari.

'Ya Kami-sama, tolong aku,' doa Sena. Sena memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat seseorang yang tampaknya sudah berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Kuso chibi?"

Deg. Sena kenal suara itu. Itu suara Hiruma, kekasihnya.

"Hiruma-san?" kata Sena sambil menengok ke belakang. Benar saja, Hiruma tampak kacau dengan pakaian basah karena keringat, juga rambutnya yang berantakan.

Sena segera memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma dengan gelagapan membalas pelukan Sena. Tubuh Sena terasa sedikit bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Sena? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sena mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menghadap Hiruma. Hiruma kaget sekaligus khawatir melihat wajah Sena basah karena air mata. Sena menangis? Dan itu akibat perbuatannya? Oh Kami-sama, lebih baik dia mati daripada melihat Sena menangis olehnya.

Ah, tidak jadi. Dia tidak mau mati sia-sia.

"Hiruma-san, ak— aku takut," bisik Sena diantara isakannya.

"Jangan khawatir, ada aku di sini." Hiruma mengelus punggung Sena lembut dan perlahan. Berusaha membuat Sena tenang.

"Aku takut Hiruma-san meninggalkanku."

"Tidak akan." Hiruma menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, oke? Ayo, hentikan tangisanmu."

"Tap— tapi tadi kau meninggalkanku," ucap Sena. Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha tidak tertawa walaupun dia yakin kalau sudut bibirnya berkedut sedikit.

"Tadi aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu," ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk semak-semak. "Tidak tahunya aku bertemu Agon dan dia malah menyeretku ke apartemennya untuk melihat foto-fotonya."

Sena tersenyum. Hiruma _blank_ sebentar melihat senyuman manis Sena sebelum mendapat kontrol dirinya lagi

"Ayo kita kembali ke lokasi syuting, semua kru pasti sudah kebingungan mencari kita." Hiruma menggandeng tangan Sena dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman itu.

"Ah, harusnya kita sudah _take_ sejak tadi. Pasti aku dimarahi sutradara."

"Dia tidak akan memarahimu," ucap Hiruma penuh keyakinan. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang rencana licik untuk menyiksa sutradara muda itu kalau dia sampai memarahi Sena.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya perasaanku saja." Hiruma mempercepat langkahnya. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."

Ooo00ooO

"Kei…" Kaito memeluk Kei dengan lembut. Satu persatu air matanya jatuh membasahi jaket yang dikenakan Kei.

"Kei, selamat tinggal. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan penyakitku. Semakin hari semakin sakit saja," ucap Kaito. "Maaf sudah mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Kei makin erat memeluk Kaito. "Cintaku padamu seumur hidupku."

"Carilah orang lain, Kei." Kaito tersenyum pahit. Dia menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Cintai dia sepenuh hati, oke?"

Kei menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu."

"Jangan egois!"

"Aku memang egois," jawab Kei tenang. "Tolong, walaupun aku sudah bisa mencintai yang lain, bisakah aku tetap mencintaimu? Selamanya?"

"Dan bisakah aku menolak?" Kaito bertanya balik sambil tersenyum lemah. "Selamat tinggal."

Satu ciuman di bibir Kei menutup semuanya. Semua kisah cinta antara dua manusia. Kisah cinta Kei dan Kaito yang berakhir tragis.

"Kaito! Jangan pergi!"

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kaito berubah menjadi putih pucat. Bibirnya biru dan dia sudah tidak bernafas.

"Cut! Bagus! Luar biasa!" Sang sutradara berkata dengan histeris.

"Eh, terima kasih," ucap Sena malu-malu. Sutradara berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk aktor mungil kesayangannya itu. Sudah cukup kejadian tempo hari menjadi pelajaran berharganya untuk berhati-hati pada kekasih Sena. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma.

"Kerja bagus, kuso chibi," puji Hiruma pada Sena. Sena _blushing_ mendadak.

"Eh, aku mau tanya soal kejadian di taman waktu itu." Sena mendekat pada Hiruma. Otomatis, Hiruma melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sena. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku masih berada di taman?"

"Karena kau seperti magnet bagiku. Di manapun kau berada, aku akan selalu mengetahuinya," rayu Hiruma.

"Gombal!"

"Terima kasih." Hiruma tersenyum dan Sena tertawa keras.

"Hei kalian! Ayo cepat selesaikan adegan 21!" teriak sutradara pada Hiruma dan Sena.

Hiruma menatap tajam sang sutradara, membuat yang ditatap merasa ketakutan. "Beraninya kau menghancurkan momen antara aku dan Sena! Mati kau!

"Gyaaa…!"

Mari kita berdoa agar sang sutradara itu selamat dari Hiruma.

* * *

Music mode: Bacchikoi!!- Dev Parade.

Author mo ngebacot bentar…

Saya menulis fic ini di sela-sela penulisan fic 'Only You' chapter 4. Argh… bete berat deh. Soalnya fic 'Only You' reviews-nya cuma sedikit. Huhuhuhuhuhu… TToTT Makanya pada review fic 'Only You' ya… *malah promosi* *ditendang*

Jelek? Bener. Gaje? Banget. Aneh? Emang. Ga nyambung? Iya. Jadi tolong jangan bunuh saya… TToTT

Saya duduk manis menanti review. Flame juga boleh… Monggo…

(1) = Itu hanya nama buatan saya kok. Kalo ada majalah, koran, dkk yang namanya sama. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

^_~

Aoi Misora


End file.
